


the courage of stars

by Aphrodite16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Champs a bully, Cheerleader Waverly, F/F, Nerdy Nicole, Slow Burn, Softy Wynonna, Tutoring, nicole needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite16/pseuds/Aphrodite16
Summary: “I can create a study guide,” she said after a moment. “The constellations can be confusing. There are a lot.” Nicole bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated her next words. “I study at the library after school. If you’d like, you could stop by.”Waverly’s face lit up. “Oh thank you, Nicole!”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **_“Be able to recognize many of the major constellations and know the stories behind them” ~_ ** _Marilyn vos Savant_

 

**—————————————————**

**part i**

 

Nicole groaned as a crumpled up piece of paper hit the back of her head just as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Students rushed to clear the classroom for next period. Nicole took her time to gather her belongings. She adjusted the sleeve of her gray hoodie and wiped the corner of her glasses, placing them on once more. 

She’d moved to Purgatory three years ago to live with her uncle Randy Nedley and cousin Chrissy. Many of the students had come up with rumors and stories as to why she’d transferred in the middle of her first-year in high school.

Nedley had tried to assure Nicole her classmates would come around and stop the whispers. He’d tried to console her and encouraged her not to listen to what the kids said. They didn’t know what they were talking about.

_“I heard she was expelled from her last school.” “I heard her parents couldn’t stand her anymore.” “Rumor has it her parents didn’t want her around.” “She’s a freak. No wonder she doesn’t have any friends.”_

He’d been right about the whispers. Three years later they’d mostly stopped but everyone kept away from her.

She’d vowed to herself she’d get out of Purgatory the first opportunity given.

Often she found herself having her books knocked out of her hands or being shoved against lockers by Champ Hardy and Robert Svane. They seemed to enjoy giving her a hard time.

She didn’t have many friends at Willows High. She didn’t have any at all really. Rosita lived an hour away in her hometown. 

Chrissy had been welcoming when Nicole moved in. She’d been her only friend. Chrissy had been in her final year which meant they weren’t able to have many classes together but it comforted Nicole to see a friendly familiar face in the halls.

Chrissy was now attending school in the city and Nicole understood she was busy starting her own life. She spent time with Chrissy when she could, mostly when she'd visit during her free days, but it wasn’t like having a friend to sit with during school. The occasional video chats with Rosita helped. 

“Hi Nicole.”

Nicole almost dropped her books having been caught off guard.

Waverly Earp stood by her desk smiling brightly at her.

“H-hi,” Nicole managed adjusting her glasses.

Waverly had never spoken to her. They’d exchanged smiles a few times since Nicole arrived at Willow High. They shared some classes together. Stephanie Jones and Beth Gardener always seemed to be glued to Waverly’s side in class. Waverly had a warmth about her. Even as the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in her class there was always a sincere kindness in her eyes.

“How did you do on the last exam?”

“W-what?” Nicole blinked.

Waverly smiled shyly. “The exam. How’d you do?”

“Oh, I-I did okay,” Nicole held up her exam.

Waverly chuckled. “You got a 95% Nicole. I’d say that was better than okay.”

“I miss spelled Ophiuchus,” Nicole glanced at her exam. “That i and u.” She glared at the marks circled in bright red.

Waverly smiled in amusement. “Almost a perfect grade. I got a 74%,” she frowned. “I always get the names of the constellations and the stars mixed up.”

Nicole nodded and adjusted her glasses again nervously. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly. “I know we don’t speak much.”

Nicole quirked her brow, a small smile grazing the corners of her lips.

“Okay we’ve never _actually_ spoken,” Waverly chuckled to herself. “But Chrissy used to talk about you all the time during cheer practice.” Her cheeks flushed at the admission.

“I was wondering if you could maybe help me study. Astronomy isn’t my strongest subject but perhaps some guidance would help? You seem to know what the stars and Ms. Tucker are talking about.”

Nicole was rendered speechless with the whole conversation unrolling before her.

“I mean I’m not saying that you have to help. I  would appreciate it, yes, but you don’t have to.”

Nicole tried to suppress her smile as she stuffed her books into her bag to occupy her shaking hands.

“I’m rambling off,” Waverly blushed and hugged her binder.

Nicole stood slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She’d found the smaller woman’s rambling endearing. “I can create a study guide,” she said after a moment. “The constellations can be confusing. There are a lot.” Nicole bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated her next words. “I study at the library after school. If you’d like, you could stop by.” 

Waverly’s face lit up. “Oh thank you, Nicole!” 

Nicole couldn’t help but return the smile. She was caught off guard by the smaller girl’s surprisingly strong arms but returned the hug with enough enthusiasm.

Waverly was almost out the door when she remembered. “We don’t have class this Monday. There’s a staff meeting. See you Tuesday after school?”

Nicole rubbed her neck and shook her head. “Tuesdays I babysit after school but I can email you my notes and we can go over them on Wednesday.”

Waverly wrote down her email and thanked her once more before running out into the hall to head to her next class. 

Nicole looked down at the email,  following just a few steps behind. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the smiling cheerleader grinning up at Champ Hardy who appeared to be laughing hard at something Robert had said. 

She sighed and hoped she wouldn’t regret her decision.

 

**—————————————————**

 

“How was your weekend, Nicole?”

Nicole played with the sleeve of her hoodie and nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She adjusted her glasses and met patiently waiting eyes.

She’d been skeptical about going to counseling when her uncle Nedley had first suggested. As much as she dreaded admitting it, it had helped. After months of nightmares Chrissy had advised she at least give one session a chance.

Eighteen months later there she was sitting once more before Dr. Dolls on a Tuesday afternoon like clockwork.

“It was okay. Nothing eventful,” she answered after a moment. She thought about her next words.

Dr. Dolls nodded encouragingly. 

“One of my classmates asked me to tutor her.” Nicole wrung her fingers. It was a habit she did when she felt unsure. “We start tomorrow.”

“And how do you feel about doing so?”

Nicole’s eyes shone with a sadness the therapist didn’t quite like. 

“I’ve heard the way she speaks in our history class. I don’t think she really needs my help.” 

The therapist carefully pressed on. “Is that how you really feel?”  

Nicole bit her lip and dropped her gaze, carefully pondering her answer. She refused to look up as she spoke. “I mean why would someone like her want help from me? She’s already in the running for valedictorian of our class. She’s smart and pretty and popular. I’m just **—** I’m me.”

Dr. Dolls set her pen down catching Nicole’s timid gaze. “Nicole you’re very smart yourself, kid. Don’t forget you’re also in that run for valedictorian.” 

Nicole felt herself blush. She was never one to brag about her grades.  “I think she may underestimate herself a little, you know? She didn’t do too badly on the exam. She’s only a few points behind me in class.”

“You sound fond of this classmate,” the therapist observed. 

It hadn’t been missed the way brown eyes lit up with admiration. It was clear it meant a little more to Nicole than she was allowing to let on.

Dr. Dolls was silent for a moment, considering Nicole’s words. “There’s nothing wrong with needing a little help. It does sound like you may have somethings in common.”

Nicole’s eyebrows knitted together in thought. “I’m just helping her study, Wynonna.”

Dr. Dolls preferred they were on a first name basis and though Nicole knew it was a method used to establish comfort, she didn’t mind it too much.

Wynonna didn’t push further on the matter. She could see Nicole was being hesitant. Perhaps the tutor sessions would help bring out the confidence Wynonna saw a glimpse of every once in a while.

“Would you like to talk about the-”

“No,” Nicole quickly answered. “No. Just… Not today.”

Wynonna sighed and glanced at the calendar on the corner of her notebook. “We should discuss it at some point, kid.”

Nicole gave a sharp nod and Wynonna knew they’d reached the end of their session.

 

**—————————————————**

 

“Baby girl! I’m home!”  Wynonna stumbled into the quiet house with a bag full of Chinese food. “Chump better not be up there, Earp!” Wynonna had made it clear she did not approve of Champ Hardy and that he was not welcomed in their home. That boy was bad news and Wynonna did not like him one bit.

“I brought food!” she announced making it to the kitchen.

That seemed to get an immediate reaction and a very excited Waverly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, reaching for the vegetable noodles as soon as Wynonna set out the food down. Wynonna was relieved when no one else joined the table. 

“Hello to you too,” Wynonna rolled her eyes as Waverly plopped herself into a chair.

Waverly gave a mouth full of noodles smile. 

Wynonna chuckled and settled into the chair across her younger sister. “How was school kid?”

After a few more bites Waverly cleared her throat to speak. “You know how it goes. One minute you’re doing cartwheels and the next you’re failing exams.”

They exchanged dishes across the table, Wynonna reaching to pick at Waverly’s plate despite having the same serving on her own. “Can’t be that bad. I’ve never known you to fail any course you’ve taken.”

Waverly swatted Wynonna’s hand away. “You have your own. And no it’s not that bad but I’m a few points behind in that class and I can’t really afford to fall behind if I’m ever going to be valedictorian senior year.”

“You still have two years to go kid. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Wynonna grabbed a dumpling off Waverly’s plate and popped it into her mouth with a triumphed smile. “What said class is this anyway? You can grasp Latin, there shouldn’t be anything you can’t pass.”

Waverly glared at Wynonna and moved her plate out of the woman’s reach. “Eat your own food. It’s Astronomy. I got a 74% on the last exam. It doesn’t exactly put me behind.” She bit into a mouthful of fried rice. “But I don’t want to take any chances. One of my classmates is going to tutor me.”

Wynonna nearly choked on her food. She reached for Waverly’s glass of water and coughed a couple of times before finally clearing her throat. “Say baby girl when do these tutor sessions begin?”

Waverly took the opportunity to grab one of Wynonna’s dumplings. “Tomorrow after school. I’ll be going to morning cheer practice and the library after school so Nicole can help me.”

“Nicole?” Wynonna did her best to maintain an indifferent tone.

“Yes ma’am. Nicole Haught,” Waverly bit into the dumpling. “She’s really smart. Pretty quiet usually and keeps to herself a lot. Not sure why though. She seems cool but doesn’t really talk to anyone. I’m glad she agreed to help me,” she said through another bite.

Wynonna said nothing as Waverly finished off the dumpling. 

“‘Nonna? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah baby girl,” Wynonna picked at her food and smiled weakly. “Sounds like she’s just the person you need.”

 

**—————————————————**

 

Nicole woke up with a start in the middle of the night covered in a cold sweat. She grasped the sheets holding on to it attempting to steady her heavy breathing. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head reminding herself she was awake, that the nightmare was over, and wiped at the tears away angrily.

She pulled the sheets off herself and walked over to open the window before climbing out and up to the roof.

Nicole sat for a long moment staring up at the night sky. The cold air felt refreshing on numb skin. She gently ran her fingers over the scar on her left cheek and covered her mouth with her hand as a sob rose in her chest. 

Despite having woken up from the dream she couldn’t stop the tears that continued to slip down her cheeks. 

She wished she could make the aching in her chest go away, she wished she could go back to that night and change things, change everything.

She closed her eyes and wished and wished and wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's point of view
> 
> Each star is a mirror reflecting the truth inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late post. 
> 
> WE GOT SEASON 4!!!!!!SEASON 4 EARPERS!!!  
> WE DID IT!!! #WIN4WYNONNA  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Thank you all for the amazing responses and comments!  
> .  
> .  
> .

 

**_“Each star is a mirror reflecting the truth inside you.”_ ** **~ Aberjhan**

**—————————————————**

**part ii**

Waverly giggled and shoved at Champ’s shoulder. “Champ, stop it,” she warned reaching to grab her belongings.

“Come on Waverly. Don’t be like that,” Champ whined and moved to kiss her once more.

“Champ I mean it,” Waverly shoved at his shoulder again with a little more force. “We’re in the school parking lot and I’m already running late for practice.”

Champ huffed in annoyance and sunk back in his seat. “Why do you have to be such a baby.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and got out of the truck slamming the door purposely hard. She hugged her self as she felt the cold breeze. She left Champ behind and made her way across the parking lot and into the quad area.

Champ had picked her up later than usual and she was running behind her morning schedule. Sometimes she wondered why she put up with him. He wasn’t a bad guy. He was sweet underneath his quarterback exterior. He made her laugh and sometimes remembered she was vegan when they had date nights.

It was still early in the morning, class wouldn’t start for another hour. As Waverly arrived out to the football field from the corner of her eye someone up the bleachers near the railings caught her attention. Waverly spotted Nicole sitting by herself staring out at the empty football field.

She smiled, surprised to see a familiar face. Waverly didn’t seem to notice she’d overlooked the lack of cheerleaders missing out on the field and found herself beginning to head in the direction of the bleachers to where Nicole sat. 

She hadn't spoken much with the redhead. Sure, they had classes together and Waverly had found herself curious about the mysterious young woman, but Nicole always kept to herself. She was quiet in classes, sat in the back, ate alone. Waverly never knew how to approach her. 

Waverly would see her waiting around for Chrissy after cheer practice, she’d catch her eye just briefly. There was always a despondency that lingered in those brown eyes and even though they never spoke Waverly had always felt a pull to the young woman. She wanted to gather in her arms and protect her from the world, from whatever had those eyes so dolorous. 

“There you are!” one of the cheerleaders called out of breath from running. Stephanie Jones. “We were starting to think Champ had his way with you,” she said, raising her brows teasingly.

Waverly scoffed and turned to look at the blonde girl, she had her arms impatiently crossed and was tapping her foot expectantly.

“What are you doing out here?”

Waverly didn’t answer, instead glanced in the direction of the bleachers. 

“You’re out here because of that loser?” Steph asked disapproval lacing her voice.

“Hey. Don’t call her that,” Waverly clicked her tongue and walked passed Steph. “Where's the rest of the squad?”

Steph caught Waverly's wrist to stopped her. “You’re not friends with her, are you?”

Waverly was taken back by the question. She drew her hand back from Steph’s hold and stared at her friend confused by the insisting objection of the redhead. 

They both missed Nicole rising from her seat.

“Nicole? We have classes together. I don’t understand what your-” 

“Waverly, you know what they say about her.” 

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled the pair and they turned to see Nicole standing behind them. “Morning,” Nicole nodded at Waverly with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Nicole’s cheeks and nose were flushed from the cool breeze.

Steph glared in her direction. The blonde had glared at her from the first day Nicole arrived at Willow high. It no longer phased her.

“Steph.”

“ _ Haught _ .”

Nicole briefly looked between the two young women before she gave a curt nod, raising her chin and walked off without another word. 

Waverly felt a wave of guilt as she watched the redhead walk away. “What was that about?” 

“Come on, let’s get to practice,” Steph dismissed Waverly’s question. “We’re already late.”

 

**—————————————————**

Throughout the day Waverly kept wondering about Steph’s interaction with Nicole. She wasn’t sure why’d she’d been so hostile. Waverly pushed the thought back as Steph, Beth, and Champ joined her at the lunch table.

“Ah, the prettiest girl in purgatory,” Champ greeted with a mouthful of chips.

Waverly forced a smile and closed her textbook.

They were all in deep conversation; Beth and Steph going on about some upcoming dance and Champ laughing loudly with Robert.

Waverly spotted the redhead in the corner a few tables away.

Nicole sat on her own by a table near the entrance to the cafeteria. The redhead had her glasses pushed up into her hair and was reading a book by deGrasse while chewing on a bite off her grilled cheese sandwich. A dimple appeared as she smiled amused by something she’d read.

Waverly couldn’t repress her own smile. She wondered why the redhead didn’t smile more often, it was adorable.

“Waverly, hello!” Beth snapped her fingers in her face.

“What?” Waverly blinked breaking her gaze away from the redhead.

“Babe, Beth’s asking if we’re going to Bobo’s thing tonight?” Champ reiterated looping his arm over her shoulders.

“Tonight? I have tutoring after school and practice in the morning,” Waverly shook her head.

Champ groaned withdrawing his arm. “Babe we can’t just skip out on Bobo’s parties.”

“Yeah,” Beth interjected. “He’s the quarterback and you’re the head cheerleader, Earp. You  _ have _ to be there.”

Waverly looked over at her textbook and then at everyone who watched her anticipating an answer.

“Alright. Alright, but  _ after _ tutoring. I guess I can reschedule dinner with Wynonna and Xavier.”

 “Yes!” Champ kissed her cheek a little too roughly. “Oh, can you have him make some more of those uh veggie whatchamacallit creampuff things?”

The lunch bell rung, and Waverly stood collecting her belongings. “Sure, Champ. Maybe the next time he’s off he’ll make some vegan creampuffs.”

Waverly tried to get across the lunchroom in attempt to catch up with the redhead, but Beth and Steph caught up with her before she could. Waverly frowned as they passed by the empty table near the entrance.

 

**—————————————————**

 

By the time the school day was over Waverly was about ready to call it a day. The library was near empty. Waverly didn’t visit it as much as she’d like. She was always busy with cheer or student council activities. She looked around, most tables were empty. There were a few students gathered near the fantasy section. From what Waverly could see they appeared to be playing board games.

She walked around further into the back of the library and found a table near a window that looked out to the school’s patio. Waverly set her bag down, muddled Nicole was yet to be present. She checked the message Nicole had sent her the night before, confirming they’d meet at the library once school was out.

Waverly was in the middle of typing a message when a frazzled Nicole appeared with her books and papers stacked over her backpack. Her clothes appeared unusually disheveled.

“Sorry I’m late. Hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Nicole felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she explained herself to Waverly. “My drink spilled in my backpack.”

Truth was Robert Svane and one of his friends had ran into her in the hall on her way to the library. Robert had taken interest on what had Nicole in such a rush after class and had pulled her aside to throw everything out of her backpack and pour his energy drink inside it.

“None of the notes or books got wet—” Nicole began with a heavy sigh.

“Your backpack is all ruined,” Waverly rose from her seat to inspect the bag with a frown. She didn't understand why Nicole was so unfazed by the fact her backpack was damaged and more focused on the matter of her school work being unaffected. 

Nicole shrugged and dropped the bag on the floor and set her notes and books down on atop the table. “It’s fine. I needed a new bag anyway,” she insisted. She took a seat and began to organize the needed notes. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Waverly couldn't help the blush at the sight of the dimpled smile. “Yeah, uh constellations.”

“Constellations,”Nicole nodded adjusting her glasses. 

They’d been reviewing for over half an hour. Waverly found she couldn't fully focus. She gripped her pen before setting it down and pushing her notes aside. “Nicole, about this morning,” she began. “Steph, she didn’t mean anything by it. She’s just—I-I’m sorry.”

Nicole stopped writing and removed her glasses. She met Waverly’s gaze, brown eyes shining with something Waverly couldn’t quite place. The corner of her lips pursed as she studied the woman across from her.

“You don't have to apologize for your friend’s actions, Waverly,” she finally said after a moment.

Waverly could hear the sincerity, see it clear in brown eyes.

“We don’t have to be friends,” Nicole’s voice was small. “I agreed to help you study. I mean to do so if it’s what you want and that’s all this has to be. Just tutoring.”

There was something in Nicole’s words that stirred emotions in Waverly she'd never felt before. 

Everyone always had an expectation for her, but Nicole was different. She wasn't asking her for anything. 

“I think I'd like to be friends," Waverly nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Alright, what does syzygy mean?" she asked ignoring the text messages lighting up her phone. 

Nicole read over her notes and bit back a genuine smile. 

Perhaps tutoring wasn't going to be too bad. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syzygy: an alignment or opposition of planets, especially of the moon and the sun.
> 
> Fun fact, Syzygy was almost the title of this story :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! ;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole opens up a little with Waverly, Steph is a bully, and Wynonna worries.
> 
> Heads up: Nicole has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for being patient and keeping up with the story!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Had to take some time to focus on self-care. In a better place now :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_“Only in the darkness can you see the stars.” ~ Martin Luther King J_

 

**part iiii**

  **—————————————————**

 

“ _Nicole_!”

Nicole sat up gasping for air with cheeks streaming down her cheeks. Hair stuck to her neck and goosebumps covered her skin. She focused on the light peeking through the curtains and eased her breathing back to normal. Once she’d calmed she washed up in the bathroom, the cold water helped find her grounding in the early morning. Nicole glanced at her reflection, the bags under her eyes had grown noticeably worse in the last few weeks. The nightmares were getting worse. She’d hoped after all that time they’d stop like Wynonna had told her they eventually would. 

Nicole shook her head and prepared for another day. She couldn’t bear to look at the picture frame on the nightstand beside her bed. She felt her heart sink and did her best to push the rising feelings down.

“Nic, I’ll be late again tonight,” Nedley announced from the front doorway. “Will you be okay on your own for dinner?” He looked around for his stetson.

The toaster oven sounded announcing the pop tarts were ready. Nicole grabbed the bakes and handed one to Nedley along with his black stetson. “It was in the kitchen again,” Nicole bit into the pop tart. A small ball of red fur followed close behind Nicole, trotting happily with a feathered toy. “Don’t worry about dinner, uncle Nedley. CJ and I will order pizza later.”

CJ meowed.

Nedley chuckled and shook his head as he took the items offered. “Just make sure you grab something for dinner this time, Nic. I know you didn’t the other night. Those stars will still be there after you eat you know.”

Nicole moved to walk around Nedley, petting CJ’s head goodbye, but the sound of him clearing his throat stopped her. “I know uncle Nedley. I’ll be fine. I’ll call or stop by the station if I need anything.”

“I just worry is all. Your parents would want you to take care of yourself.” Nedley placed his hand his niece’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around during this time, Nic. I know how hard this time of the year is for you.”

Nicole’s shoulders tensed as she tugged on the strap of her backpack. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat with a nod and did her best to ignore the aching in her chest. “Yeah. Gotta go uncle Nedley. Gonna be late.” She adjusted her purple beanie and walked out of the house. “Later, CJ.” 

Nedley watched his niece walk away and caught just a glimpse as she raised her arm to wipe at her face.

CJ meowed and perked her ears down.

“I know, CJ. I know,” he shook his head letting the kitten back into the house and shut the front door.

He wished she would talk to him more.

 

 

It was homecoming week and Nicole was less than thrilled about it. Her lack of sleep on top of it all made it a little difficult to get in the spirit of the big game and dance. Nicole had only participated with the pep rallies and games when Chrissy was a cheerleader. Chrissy had tried each year to encourage her younger cousin to go to the dance, but it was always to no avail.

Nicole treaded through the hall with her hoodie pulled over and her headphones on. The nightmare had left her shaken and Nicole wanted more than anything to tune out the lingering memories of the nightmare.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pom-pom being tossed in her face. Nicole growled annoyed by the act.

“Why the long face, Haught?” Steph asked with a faux pout. Beth was at her side and laughed at her friend’s teasing. She took the pom-pom from the glaring red head and handed it back to Steph.

“Not now, Steph,” Nicole shrugged and moved to walk around the blonde cheerleader. Nicole didn’t have the energy to be bothered by the cheerleader.

Steph dismissed the redhead’s short mood and followed behind Beth as the bell rang. 

 

 

During study hall Waverly had found herself more and more often in the library. She’d grown fond of the place. When she finished her school work early she’d explore the history section and do some light reading. 

Study sessions with Nicole turned into a daily regular thing, granted they'd only been at it for a month, nevertheless Waverly appreciated how easy they'd fallen into a routine. Every day after school, apart from Tuesdays, Waverly would meet Nicole at the library where they’d review. She’d switched to the morning cheer practices, Steph and Beth weren’t too happy about it, but Waverly wanted to prioritize her school work a little more. 

Waverly had begun to enjoy their little tutor sessions. It had become her favorite part of the day. When it was just the two of them Nicole was more relaxed. She liked to crack puns and share random facts. She smiled a little more and her _eyes_ , her brown eyes lit up with joy Waverly had never seen before.

In the last week Waverly had noticed a shift in Nicole though. She continued to be active with their study sessions, but Nicole appeared tired and distant. Waverly had grown concerned with the young woman’s behavior but wasn’t sure if she should pry. They hardly knew much about each other.

“What color is your dress for the homecoming dance?” Steph nudged Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly continued to work on her assignment as Steph took a seat beside her. “Steph, the dance isn’t really my priority at the moment. I’m trying to get this done before the game this week.”

Steph groaned and snatched the paper Waverly had been working on. “Earp, you're doing space homework? Stop being so boring.”

Waverly took back her assignment, now crumpled, and returned to her initial task. “I'm in the _library_ to study, Steph. If you don't like it, you can go to the cafeteria with everyone else."

Steph chuckled bemused by the brunette’s short-tempered response. “Someone’s in a mood.” 

Waverly pursued her lips annoyed by the blonde. “Steph, I mean it-” 

“Hey, Waves.”

All of Waverly's anger dissipated at the sound of the familiar voice. 

“Oh, great it’s the ray of sunshine. Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like not here?” Steph asked waving her hand dismissively. 

Waverly glared at Steph and turned to smile up at Nicole. She didn’t miss the dark bag hiding beneath the glasses. “Fancy seeing you here,” she winked playfully. 

Steph rolled her eyes unamused and unhappy being ignored and took it as her cue to leave with a loud and clear groan of irritation. She strode passed Nicole, shoving her shoulder in her aggressive move.

Nicole dismissed the blonde’s act and focused on the brunette. “Thought you might want to study since you have the homecoming game later this week,” Nicole said sheepishly. “If you don't want, it's fine. I like to check out the history section sometimes. I can leave you be.” She began to turn to leave suddenly feeling ridiculous at the thought.

Waverly was quick to answer and shook her head assuring the redhead. “No, I don't mind at all. I’m almost done with this assignment, but I am stumped with Mr. Holliday's assignment,” she offered. 

“So am I,” Nicole took the seat beside Waverly.  “I’m not sure why we’re studying laws of the late 1800s,” she added with a puzzled eyebrow raise.

Waverly agreed. “It's definitely _different_. I have my textbook with some noted sections.” 

Nicole stifled a yawn and looked over the assigned readings as Waverly finished off her assignment.

Waverly didn’t like the bags beneath brown eyes. Nicole stifled another yawn and pushed her glasses up in her hair.

“Nicole,” tired brown eyes looked up from the textbook at Waverly. Waverly frowned again at the visible exhaustion. She pushed on to inquire about the hostile behavior between her and Steph.

“Why do you let Steph treat you like that?” she twirled her pen nervously.

Nicole rubbed her neck and sighed. “Ah, that.”

Waverly nodded. “That.”

Nicole set the textbook down and turned to face Waverly. “I um…I wasn’t in the greatest place freshman year and my uncle was taking precautions because of it.” Nicole blushed with embarrassment at the confession. “My uncle doesn’t like to keep alcohol in the house,” Nicole began to explain. “He uhh didn’t want Chrissy and I drinking,” There was an exchange of emotions across Nicole’s face as she thught back to that year.

Waverly placed her hand over Nicole’s in attempt to comfort the young woman. She could tell Nicole was having a little difficulty getting through the story.

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m just being nosy-”

“No, it’s okay,” Nicole assured her. “She’s your friend and you deserve an answer. I’m not proud of what happened. That year Steph was over at the house with Chrissy after practice. Steph had packed some wine coolers that day. She left her bag open in the kitchen, where I happened to find them while they were out getting food and um-”

Nicole’s gaze dropped and focused on Waverly’s hand over her own. She was ashamed of her actions. “I drank most of them and that happened to be one of the nights Nedley didn’t have to stay late. He arrived to find me shit face drunk and a mess in my room just as Chrissy and Steph got back. Nedley was furious. He drove Steph home that night and told her parents.” Nicole frowned remembering the night and felt guilty. “Steph was grounded for a month and couldn’t go to the homecoming dance.”

“Steph said her family had decided to go out of town that weekend,” Waverly recalled thoughtfully. “But Chrissy was at the dance.”

Nicole nodded. “Chrissy didn’t know Steph had the drinks,” she answered. “She was just as precautions as Nedley with alcohol in the house. Steph had tried to bring drinks around once before, but Chrissy had shut her down.”

Nicole sunk back into her seat and carefully met patiently waiting hazel eyes. She brushed her hair behind her ear. She was surprised Waverly was still sitting across from her and speaking to her. Most of Steph’s friends had picked up on her hostility toward Nicole and played along with it without questioning it.

“That doesn’t justify her rude behavior with you, Nicole. You weren’t in the best place at the time and she’d been warned before about bringing around drinks to your place.”

The young brunette reminded her of a certain woman she spoke with once a week. “I don’t think she’ll ever get over missing homecoming because of me.”

A sadness crossed Nicole’s face, her brows knitting together lost in her own thoughts. Waverly watched her unsure why what had happened nearly three years ago bothered Nicole so much.

“Well it’s her loss, Nicole Haught.” Waverly added squeezing her hand with conviction. “We all make mistakes. It’s parting of living.”

Nicole smiled weakly at Waverly’s words. The memories of the first year suddenly felt like too much and Nicole needed to put some distance between herself and them. Nicole’s demeanor changed, her smile dropped, and she’d suddenly looked like she was going to be sick.

“Nicole?” Waverly was concerned by Nicole’s change.

Nicole withdrew her hand and began to gather her things.

“I’m not feeling too well. I think I’m going to head to the nurse’s office. We can work on this another day.”  Nicole couldn't meet her gaze anymore.  “I'm so sorry,” she rose from her seat and took off leaving a flabbergasted Waverly on her own.

Nicole walked through the school halls with her headphones on blasting the music loudly in an attempt to tune out her thoughts. She couldn’t seem to shake off the nightmares, the images, sounds, and memories. 

The screams and cheering in the hallways felt too loud. There were too many people surrounding her and the lights felt too bright. Her chest felt tight and the walls felt like they were caving in on her. Nicole pushed through the crowd. She had to get off the campus, away from this estranged school. 

She took off in a sprint, missing the shout of her name from a worried cheerleader. 

Nicole ran and ran and found herself standing in front of Wynonna’s office. She stared at the closed wooden door for the longest moment. Just as she moved to turn to leave the door swung open and Wynonna froze at the sight of the young redhead.

“Nicole?” Wynonna carefully stepped forward. “Kid, are you okay?”

Nicole began to backtrack suddenly realizing where she was and shook her head furiously. “T-this was a mistake. I should go. I should go…I-I can’t…it’s…it’s…” 

Wynonna could see the panic in the redhead head. She was frantic and struggling to breathe. “Nicole, Nicole you need to breathe sweetie,” Wynonna stepped forward attempting to get brown eyes to focus on her. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. Look at me,” Wynonna instructed gently. “Focus on me.”

Nicole was trembling, and tears were welling up threatening to fall. Her chest felt heavy and her palms clammy, but she was doing her best to focus on Wynonna’s voice and follow her instructions. She was trying to ease her breathing and calm down.

“That’s it,” Wynonna continued to instruct with a soothing tone. She moved closer, her hands carefully reaching to hover over Nicole’s arms for the young woman to feel some bearings. “Breathe in and out.”

Wynonna was looking at her with so much concern Nicole couldn’t fight the memories and emotions anymore. As soon as Wynonna had stepped within reach Nicole collapsed in her arms and allowed herself to cry.

Wynonna led them inside the office where Nicole calmed enough to breathe and eventually fell asleep with dry tears streams down her cheeks.

Wynonna contacted Nedley and informed the Sheriff of his niece’s location. She assured him she would take her home once she woke. The psychologist covered the sleeping woman with a blanket and watched as the young redhead hicupped in her resting state.

“ _Mom,_ ” Nicole whimpered in her sleep.

Wynonna’s frown deepened. She could see how much the young woman was hurting, but she was struggling to come to terms with her emotions and she knew the more Nicole tried to fight back what she felt the harder it would hit when she finally allowed herself to cope with the reality of it all.

Nicole’s cell vibrated in her bag. It was a text message.

_Hope you’re okay._

_-W.E._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you on Twitter, you may have seen the announcement.  
> Can't wait for EhCon and the fanfic panel! Hope to see some of you there!
> 
> Next update will be up in a few days! Just reviewing it! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly checks in on Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a little while, but not too long. 
> 
> I'll be off exploring Toronto for the first time next week! :)

 “ _This dark brightness that falls from the stars,_ ” 

 

-Pierre Corneille

 

**part iiii**

  **—————————————————**

 

Homecoming week carried on with themed days and prep rallies cheering on the school's football team. Robert hosted kickbacks after school. Waverly exhaustedly attended them along with Champ. Her mind was always elsewhere at those social events. 

Her mind was always on Nicole. 

The following day after Nicole had taken off in the middle of study hall Waverly had intended to check in with the redhead, but Nicole hadn't shown up to class, nor the next day. 

Waverly felt concerned as the week continued and she had yet to see Nicole in class.

On the evening of the second day Waverly paced around in her room. She’d been staring at her phone for the last few hours, contemplating calling Nicole. As she walked back and forth in her room she reasoned with herself and thought that perhaps Nicole was just feeling sick and didn’t want to talk to anyone. Nicole did tend to keep to herself, but she rarely missed school. It wasn't like her. 

“You keep that up and you’re going to wear a hole right into the living room.”

“Xavier,” Waverly stopped in her tracks. “You’re home.”

Xavier leaned against Waverly’s door frame with his arms crossed. He was dressed in scrubs decorated with comic characters that Wynonna had specially ordered in just for him.  “Anything a little bit sweet and sour soup could fix?” he asked with a raised brow and crooked smile.

Waverly lit up and nodded eagerly. “My favorite!”

Xavier chuckled and led them down to the kitchen where Wynonna was digging through the fridge for drinks.

“Hey ‘Nonna, ” Waverly plopped down into a seat as Xavier served her a bowl of soup.

Wynonna poked her head over the fridge door raising her found drinks and pulled out one more item before joining the pair.

“Your peanut butter,” she handed Waverly the jar. “And your drink,” she gave Xavier a peck and handed him a beer. 

Waverly happily added a spoonful of peanut butter into her soup and proceeded to scarf down the meal. “You make the best food, Xavier,” Waverly hummed in between slurps of soup.

“That’s why I married him,” Wynonna laughed.

Xavier rolled his eyes playfully. “Only reason?” he asked with a pout. 

Wynonna smirked. “I guess you have other great factors,” she said tracing the veterinarian's name tag. “It's that big soft heart of yours.” 

“Just don't let Jeremy hear you. I don't want him knowing I'm a big softy.”

“Too late for that one Dr. Dolls,” Wynonna grinned tugging at her husband's comic decorated scrubs and took another sip of her drink. 

Waverly ignored the pair and poured herself another serving of soup. 

“So, Waverly what had you pacing so hard earlier?” Xavier leaned back in his chair.

Waverly moved the spoon back and forth and frowned recalling her earlier concerns. “I’m just worried about one of my classmates. My friend, Nicole, she kinda took off on Monday and I haven’t seen her since,” she said dejectedly. 

Wynonna set her drink down and watched her baby sister. She felt Xavier glance in her direction. “Baby girl, I’m sure she’s okay. Maybe she just needed a few days off. It’s okay to take a few days for yourself.”

“I know,” Waverly said softly, her shoulders sunk in sadly. “I just….She was okay one minute and then it was like a sudden sadness hit her and she shut down. I just wish there was something I could do.” 

“Hey,” Wynonna said gently catching the hazel gaze. “You’re a good friend to worry, baby girl. If Nicole isn’t in class tomorrow maybe a visit would cheer her up. It always helps to see a familiar face.”

“I can drive you over after school if you’d like,” Xavier offered. 

Waverly finished her dinner off in silence and ignored Champ's call that night. She really hoped Nicole was okay. 

 

   **—————————————————**

 

The next day Waverly messaged Champ Wynonna would be taking her to practice. Her intention had been to head straight to cheer practice after having breakfast with Wynonna and Xavier. Her intention had been to gather her textbooks just as soon as practice was over so she could meet up with Steph and Beth. That had been her _intentions_ for the day.

Waverly found herself in front of the Nedley’s house. She’d been there a couple of times while Chrissy was part of the squad for a few after practice hangouts.

Waverly eyed the familiar door thoughtfully. She wasn’t sure if Nicole would even answer the door. She’d ignored all her messages.

“What am I doing here,” Waverly began to step away from the doorstep and head in the direction of her original plan when the front door swung open. 

Nedley stepped out in his sheriff's uniform with a warm smile at the sight of the young woman. “Waverly Earp? Is that you?”

“Sheriff Nedley, hi,” Waverly raised her hand awkwardly and smiled sheepishly. “I was just in the neighborhood.”

“Come on in. It's freezing out. How've you been? How's your sister?” 

"She's good. Her and Xavier are always working." 

Nedley nodded with understanding. “Are you here to see, Nicole?” He asked  holding his stetson in one hand. He seemed genuinely happy to see her. “I was just on the way to the station, but Nic’s upstairs.”

“Oh, I don’t want to bother if she’s resting,” Waverly insisted. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Is she? Okay?”

Waverly could see the concern in the sheriff’s eyes. 

“You’re not bothering at all,” Nedley assured Waverly glancing up in the direction of the stairs. Waverly followed his line of sight. “She just needed a few days off. Like Wynonna suggested,” he muttered softly. 

He cleared his throat drawing back Waverly's attention and nodded up the stairs. “She’s just across from Chrissy’s ol’ room. I’m sure she’d appreciate the company, Waverly. She could really use a friend right about now.”

Nedley tipped his hat in farwell and left the young woman standing by the door. 

Waverly contemplated quietly slipping out of the house to head to school. Nicole would never know she was there if she took off. 

 ….

Nicole sat on the edge of the scattered sheets she had spread on the floor slipping into her fuzzy socks. She felt exhausted, there was a lingering headache she wished would just go away. She wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days, but she was also hungry. 

Calamity Jane meowed and purred, rubbing her head and ears against the back of Nicole’s hand. Nicole chuckled at the kitten’s attempt to get attention and gathered the small kitten in her arms. 

The neighbor’s cat had a litter of kittens in the spring and after lists of proof of responsibility and a little help from Chrissy, Nedley budged and agreed to let Nicole have a cat. Nicole had immediately fallen in love with the small orange furred kitten with big blue eyes.

“You hungry too, girl?”

CJ let out a small meow with a wiggle of her tiny ears.

Nicole laughed at her kitten’s response and gently scratched behind her ears. 

She sighed at the sound of a knock at her door and set CJ down. “Uncle Nedley, you don’t have to worry about me. I promise I’ll be fi-”

Nicole cut herself off when she opened the bedroom door and was greeted by a hesitant hazel eyes. 

“Waverly,” Nicole managed surprised by the woman’s presence. 

“Hey,” Waverly smiled delicately. She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned back on the heels of her feet nervously. “I um wanted to see if you were okay. You’ve been out the last few days.” 

“Oh,” Nicole blinked feeling guilty and astounded Waverly had paid enough attention to care about her absence. Nicole had just about forgotten her phone in her backpack since Monday and all the calls and missed messages had gone unnoticed by the redhead. It had been the last thing on her mind since her panic attack.

Waverly played the with strap of her backpack, twirling it between her fingers. She wasn’t sure if she’d been holding her breath or if it was anticipation of Nicole’s response that made her feel light headed.

“I was just going to make some breakfast,” Nicole said after a moment. 

CJ meowed suddenly by Nicole’s feet at the mention of food.

“Who’s this little cutie?” Waverly breathed, both relieved Nicole was okay with her being there and suddenly focused on the small kitten. That seemed to make the tension in the air suddenly fade and the two young women focused on the kitten. 

CJ meowed proudly perking her ears and swaying her tail.

Nicole chuckled, always amused by her kittens personality. “This is CJ,” she picked up the kitten and smiled as Waverly petted CJ under her chin. CJ purred and made to lean into Waverly’s touch. “She likes you,” Nicole grinned.

CJ meowed again and nipped at Waverly’s fingers. 

Nicole laughed as Waverly scratched the top of CJ’s head easing the kitten’s nibbling away from her hand. “She bites a little when she’s hungry. I was thinking of making pancakes. Hungry?”

Waverly wasn’t really honestly but she didn’t want to pass on the invitation. “Can't go wrong with pancakes,” she answered. 

Nicole served CJ a bowl of cat food, that she happily ate, and made a short stack of banana pancakes. To Waverly’s surprise once the food was done she couldn’t resist the smell of freshly made pancakes, that happened to be vegan friendly she noted, and gladly shared them with Nicole.

Once they finished with breakfast they returned to Nicole’s room, CJ cozied up in Waverly’s arms and purred happily with a full belly.

Nicole, suddenly conscious she was in gray sweats and a tank top, felt herself blush as she looked down at her fuzzy socks. She cleared her throat and slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants. 

Waverly looked around Nicole’s room a little curious by the low lit room. As she walked further into the room, she noticed blankets in the corner that were spread from the foot of the bed to the dresser against the wall over the floor. The blankets were set up in a makeshift tent. She could see some sort of lights glowing through the sheets. 

“Is this a fort?” Waverly turned to look at Nicole who was fiddling her thumbs along the corner of her sweats pockets. 

Nicole was blushing, her cheeks burning as she met amazed hazel eyes. “Yes,” her answer was barely above a whisper. Nicole wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting Waverly’s response to be, but it had definitely not been that.

“This is incredible, Nicole.”

CJ meowed and Waverly set her down. She watched the kitten march up to the tent and under the blankets disappearing into it.

Waverly set her bag aside and turned her full attention to Nicole. “This is incredible,” she repeated.

Nicole pursued her lips, her dimples flashing in the act, as she dipped her head forward a little and shyly looked over at Waverly. She walked over to raise the corner of the blanket for the makeshift tent and Waverly felt in awe at the sight. There were pillows spread along the side of the fort and blankets laid out. The most captivating part of it all were the lights that were carefully hung up around and across the inside of the fort. They looked like stars lighting up the sky. 

“Nicole,” Waverly was at a loss for words. 

There was more to Nicole then she let on and it completely astounded Waverly. 

“You can go in,” Nicole encouraged her with a small dimpled smile that made Waverly’s heart skip a beat.

Waverly slipped off her shoes setting them beside her bag and bent down to enter the fort. Nicole followed, allowing the blanket to fall back down into place. The lights looked more beautiful from the inside of the fort. It really did look like they were sitting beneath the night sky.

CJ was curled up in a corner fast asleep atop a laptop. The inside of the fort was bigger than it appeared from the outside. It was nice and cozy; safe. 

Waverly moved further inside the fort and sat back on a pile of pillows.

Nicole sat back near Waverly and followed the young woman’s gaze up at the sparlinking lights.

“It’s my safe space,” Nicole felt her cheeks flush as the words slipped out breaking the silence they’d fallen into.

Waverly turned to look at Nicole who kept her gaze fixated on the lights. 

“I um had a panic attack,” she surprised herself with how easy it was to be open with Waverly. She didn’t hesitate as much when it came to her. “That’s why I haven’t been at school. It’s a little overwhelming after it’s passed. My um,” she cleared her throat shifting where she sat and chancing a glance in Waverly’s direction for her next words. “My uh therapist suggested I take it easy. It’s been an overwhelming week.”

The whole time Waverly maintained eye contact and unabatingly waited for the redhead to speak. There was no judgment or disgust in her eyes, only patience and understanding.

“There's nothing wrong with getting help and talking to someone, Nicole” Waverly said firmly. She raised the redhead’s chin with her index finger when Nicole attempted to look away and leaned forward catching her gaze and holding it as she spoke. “If it’s something that helps you, then that’s all that matters.”

There was so much conviction in both Waverly’s eyes and words Nicole could feel the candor and knew she was right. There should be no shame in getting help when it was something she needed; something that helped. 

Waverly blushed realizing she was still holding Nicole’s chin and gently shifted back against the pillows. “I know we’re not the closest of friends, but I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to.”

Nicole sat up more confidently, the wave of embarrassment she’d been feeling no longer present. She smiled at Waverly gratefully, the dimples causing her blush to further. 

Waverly’s phone sounded notifying a text message.

“Say, aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Nicole suddenly remembered it was a school day.

Waverly shrugged gathering the small kitten into her lap and ignored the phone as it continued to go off with notifications. 

“What about the prep rallies?” Nicole raised a questioning brow. “Isn’t that your thing?” she smirked teasingly. 

Waverly chuckled and nudged her arm playfully with her elbow. “I think they can do without me for a day. Besides my sister's always saying I could do a day without those Blue Devils.”

CJ meowed her approval. They both laughed at the kitten’s response.

Waverly really liked the sound of Nicole’s laugh. She could get used to it.

“Are you sure you won't get in trouble for missing class?” Nicole asked once more. 

Waverly shook her head assuringly. “Not at all. I’ll message my sister I’m with you. I mean if you don’t mind me playing hooky with you for the day.” 

Nicole grinned, her dimples appearing once more and Waverly felt her heart flutter. Content with Waverly's answer Nicole reached for her laptop. 

“Self care is important,” Nicole conceded. “Wannna watch Sailor Moon?” 

“Yeah! I haven't watched that show in ages.” 

Nicole opened up her laptop and set up the show. 

Waverly slipped out of the fort to message Wynonna and set her phone on silent. She returned to Nicole's side. With CJ snuggled on her lap the pair settled in for their day of hooky. 

At some point the pair had moved in closer as they laid on the pillows with the laptop set up atop Nicole's stomach. The two eventually drifted off to sleep under the sparkling lights. Waverly had her head resting on Nicole's shoulder with the redhead's arm hugged against her chest protectively. 

It was the first time in weeks Nicole slept peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, CJ. 
> 
> Looks like there's a lot of changes taking place for our girls. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! (:
> 
> Come say hi if you're at EHcon!
> 
> Remember, self care is important and it's okay to ask for help when you need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have your attention? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
